


Sherbet and Service

by blueteak



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Age Difference, Hint of Daddy Kink, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam realizes that Gene's really over thirty years older than he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherbet and Service

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "never have I ever written age differential kink" prompt at the LoM [ Never Have I Ever Created ](http://jointhehunt.dreamwidth.org/6881.html) meme.
> 
> Inspired by anyone who's ever written about Gene/Ruth. Characters conceiving of Sam's bed as being somehow alive inspired by margo kim.

Sam knows on a day-to-day, practical level that everything here is outdated, though he still reaches for his mobile sometimes when he hears a phone ring. The pastness of this place is something he’s constantly aware of even though he’s stopped really thinking about it.

It’s only when Gene starts banging on about National Service and growing up during the war that Sam shakes himself, really stops to consider what it means that Gene is really over thirty years older than he is. Certainly old enough to be his father. Older than his father, in fact. And though he knows it’s ridiculous and improbable and just plain wrong, he can’t stop himself from remembering how his mother had looked with Gene, different shades of blond hair in the sunlight. Had there been a wink? A leer? 

There’s definitely a punch to the arm now, shaking him out of thoughts he really, really does not need to be having. “Enough with the vacant staring when I talk about our nation’s glorious past, Sammy-boy. You’d think you weren’t even alive, though you probably did spend the entire war under the bed wetting yourself. You’re making me feel like an old codger rambling on.”

This is wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong but. “Yes sir, sorry sir. Be happy to listen to all your ramblings, sir.” Eyelashes lowered demurely, but not demurely enough to avoid getting cuffed. Gene’s always been able to tell when he’s being a smart arse anyway. It’s not terribly difficult, really.

He looks up, grinning despite the sting, to see Gene glaring at him with a speculative gleam in his eye. “I’m in my prime, Sammy boy, as your mattress would tell you if it could speak.” He stops, grimacing. “It probably can, come to think. But I’ve far more experience than you and can teach you a few things.” He shuffles closer, crowding against Sam so he has to crane his neck to look up. “Including respect for your elders and betters.” 

From this position, Sam can see the sherbet on Gene’s chin. Gene’s definitely not his “daddy” by any stretch of the imagination, but this teaching business is different. Could be fun. He darts his tongue out and licks slowly, enjoying Gene’s sweet warmth mixed with a touch of a.m. whiskey. “Yes, sir.”


End file.
